


my heart, it's one step closer to you

by peachsprout



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kwon BoA, Mentioned Lai Guanlin, Mentioned Mama Kang, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, bc it is what ongniel deserves, not really tho, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsprout/pseuds/peachsprout
Summary: “Aren’t we forever, hyung?” Daniel asked, a hint of sadness on his words which confuses Seongwu.ORSeongwu wanted to ask Daniel to be his parabatai, an oath that will bind them with each other, a bond deeper than friendship. But is it what he really wanted?
Relationships: Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	my heart, it's one step closer to you

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you will enjoy it happy holidays!
> 
> bgm: ong seongwu – our story, this song sets the mood perfectly i have to cry
> 
> my curiouscat: byeolchungha

* * *

**Council Hall**

Seongwu will always be thankful for Daniel. As a mundane with the gift of Sight, the ability to see the world of shadowhunters, it is hard to adjust during his first days in the academy. Even with the privilege of being picked as a candidate for ascension, it cannot be avoided that there are some shadowhunters who still think lowly of him. Adding the fact that he was sent to the Shadowhunters Academy, having no idea how to speak any language but Korean. 

Having Daniel by his side made everything bearable for Seongwu. Daniel became his haven, his confidante, his solace, almost his everything.

“Seongwu _hyung_!” Daniel’s voice rang all over the Council Hall, among the chatter of the people around Seongwu.

Seongwu looked at the direction of Daniel’s voice and there, he found the younger running towards him. Smiles automatically bloomed on their faces as their eyes found each other. 

The moment Daniel reaches Seongwu, he enclosed Seongwu into a tight hug. “I can’t believe we are here. I am very proud of you, _hyung_.”

“It hasn’t started yet, Niel.” They broke the hug but remain close to each other, so close that Seongwu can feel the warmth from Daniel’s body. “What if upon drinking from the Mortal Cup I become ashes? What if I’m unworthy of the angel’s blood and they send me to Wrangel’s Island?”

“No one is turning to ashes and no one’s going to send you to that island. By the angel, if they do, I’ll wreck everything apart to bring you back.” Daniel said, a hint of promise to every word he uttered.

Seongwu smiled. “Or what if we start living there with the walruses and polar bears?”

“As long as I’m with you then there’s no problem with me.” The two of them laugh.

“Anyways, I am prouder of you Daniel. Number one, huh? The class valedictorian.” Seongwu jokingly punched Daniel’s muscular arms. Daniel chuckled shyly.

That’s Daniel, the academy’s top student. He excels in everything from combat training to academics and his group always have the best performance for every mission. Not to mention Daniel is also good-looking and has good physique and above all, coming from a notable shadowhunter family.

And there’s him. Ong Seongwu, an ascendant, a mundane. _Was_. If he made it out alive and sane.

Seongwu was an orphan. He grew up in an orphanage at Seoul, South Korea.

He was fourteen when a demon attacked the orphanage. Well he was not supposed to see what’s happening but with his gift of sight, he was able to witness the destruction it brought. Seongwu was thankful that no one in the orphanage was harmed as shadowhunters immediately responded and cleared every evidence. Except him.

Seongwu was running back towards his room to avoid being tangled in the incident but he was not able to ignore it when an injured shadowhunter, Yoon Jisung, asked for his help.

It was the day when he turned fifteen when Jisung went back to the orphanage to see Seongwu. It was also the same day when Jisung adopted Seongwu and convince him to be a shadowhunter.

And here he is now, at the Council Hall about to be one with the children of the Nephilim.

Ascension Day - the most awaited day in this academy as they are about to start another journey, that is battling with demons. After two years of daily training to hone their demon-killing skills and studying almost everything from the culture and history of shadowhunters to various demon languages, they are now finally ready to be a shadowhunter, to serve and protect mundanes from demons and preserve peace among shadowhunters, mundanes, and downworlders. This ceremony is all about them mundanes, how will they surrender their lives to the Nephilim and live by its laws and principles and leaving their old lives to start a new one.

A few minutes before the ceremony started, Seongwu and Daniel took their seats next to each other. Seongwu looked at the dais to see the Consul and some of their professors standing and waiting. At the center of the dais floor were double circles that is surrounded by runes where they will kneel later.

One by one, the consul started calling their names. One by one, mundanes like him has turned completely into a shadowhunter upon drinking from the Mortal Cup. Then it is Seongwu’s turn.

Daniel held his hand as he stood up, squeezing it gently to calm him. “I know you will, _hyung_. I will wait for you.”

Seongwu walked up to the dais. He was greeted with congratulations by his professors. He then proceeded at the center of the double circles. He knelt and the Consul stood over him. The granite floor was a little cold and he can feel the presence of the runes surrounding him.

“Ong Seongwu,” the Consul, wearing her traditional red robe with the Mortal Cup in her hands, called his name. He meets the Consul’s eyes and took a deep breath. 

At the back of his mind, he can imagine Daniel smiling proudly on his seat. But here he is at the dais, more nervous than ever. Flashbacks of the little chit chat he and the other mundane students shared flooded his mind. How they will drink literal angel’s blood from the Cup, how the heavenly fire burns you from inside when you’re not worthy.

“Do you swear to forsake the mundane world and follow the path of the Shadowhunter?” the Consul asked.

The beating of Seongwu’s heart went louder. He bit his lip, afraid that the Consul might hear it and think of him as a coward or worse, how he is not ready to leave his mundane life.

But Seongwu, despite his nervousness, is ready. He’s sure of that. 

It may seem like he has nothing to lose because he is an orphan, well, yes. But to Seongwu it’s for the people he had left behind, the children, their _halmeoni_ , and the few friends he made during his stay in the mundane world. How he promises to protect them. How he is willing to sacrifice himself for them. Because becoming a shadowhunter is also an invitation for death.

“Will you take into yourself the blood of the Angel Raziel and honor that blood? Do you swear to serve the Clave, to follow the Law as set forth by the Covenant, and to obey the word of the Council? Will you defend that which is human and mortal, knowing that for your service, there will be no recompense and no thanks but honor?” the Consul continued.

Seongwu spoke clearly. “I swear.”

It’s also for his newfound shadowhunter family - his Jisung _hyung_ , Boa _noona_ , Guanlin, Minhyun _hyung_ , and of course, Daniel. How he’s ready to begin this new journey with them by his side. 

With a lot of thoughts running in his mind, Seoungwu almost did not notice that he’s at the last part of taking the oath.

“And when you are dead, will you give up your body to the Nephilim to be burned, that your ashes may be used to build the City of Bones?” 

It was the last. It’s almost over.

 _I know you will, hyung._ Daniel’s voice rang in his head.

“I will,” Seongwu answered.

The Consul motioned Seongwu towards the Cup. Without delay, Seongwu took the cup into his hands.

It felt a little warm. A little heavy for such a cup.

Seongwu peek on the content of the Cup. Maybe he let out a breath when he saw that the contents were far from blood. The liquid did not look familiar nor strange to him. It was just _there_ , glowing inside like a moonshine but moonshine is of fey, so he is not actually sure.

“Now drink, Seongwu.” the Consul said and so Seongwu did.

_Everyone was wearing black. Seongwu was crying as well as his mother._ His mother _. At the altar was his father’s framed photograph, smiling at them._

_It was cold. Seongwu was freezing. Even her mother’s hands were cold. It was the middle of winter and they were walking until they reached a doorstep. Her mother’s cold lips brushed against his forehead then she left. Seongwu wanted to cry but maybe the winter wind has frozen his tears._

_Then he was running. Seongwu was running with other children. They were laughing. They were happy._

_The camera was warm to Seongwu’s touch. He smiled at halmeoni then he gathered everyone at their small living room. The first photograph he took was a photo of his family._

_Seongwu was running. Nothing in his mind but to wake halmeoni up and the other children so they can escape before the monsters come after them. Then it was Jisung on the floor, throwing up blood. He screamed for help. Minhyun was running towards them._

_It was the day he left the orphanage. It was the day when he first arrived at the Seoul Institute. Boa welcoming him with arms wide open._

_It was the first day at the Shadowhunter’s Academy. He was beaten up at the first combat training because he was a mundane. Then there’s Daniel, helping him to get up. Then they fought together._

_There’s Daniel sneaking in jellies in their messy dorm room. Daniel laughing at his mundane jokes. Him and Daniel fighting side by side on their first mission up to their last._ _If there’s a place where Seongwu would rather be, that would by Daniel’s side. Always by Daniel’s side._

The Cup almost fell from his hand but Seongwu tightened his grip. His reflexes working smoothly. Seongwu felt a little relieved, a little refreshed to be exact. 

He opened his eyes and looked at the crowd. There’s Daniel with a worried expression but smoothens to a relief when Seongwu smiled at him.

“You are Nephilim now. I name you Seongwu Shadowhunter, of the blood of Jonathan Shadowhunter, child of the Nephilim,” the Consul said. Seongwu brought back his focus on the Consul who is standing in front of him. “Arise.”

He stood up. He doesn’t know what he should feel. He wasn’t able to see if there was a flash of light when he drank from the cup just like the others before him. It was just a wave of memory, another lifetime that Seongwu will surely cherish.

Still, everything feels new and right. As if everything’s falling into their places.

Seongwu went down from the dais to give way to the next in line and walked towards his seat.

It is the start of another chapter in Seongwu’s life. He remembered the last memory that he saw.

Every step he takes towards his seat by Daniel’s side is a seal of his decision. _To be by Daniel’s side._

* * *

**Seoul Institute**

Seongwu looked at Seoul’s night skyline where the buildings and sky meet. It’s a pity there were no visible stars, but it did not lessen the festive atmosphere that the Seoul Institute is having now. 

It has been four days since Seoungwu ascended and went back to the Seoul Institute to begin his shadowhunter life. There were no major changes as he had stayed at the institute for two months before enrolling at the academy. Boa running the institute, Jisung assisting Boa, and Minhyun looking over him and Guanlin. A typical institute day for Seongwu.

But tonight, it’s a little different. The institute’s hall was filled with lights, music, food, and laughter from their visitors.

It was a special night as they have four reasons to celebrate. Seongwu’s ascension, Jisung’s appointment as the new head of the Seoul Institute, and most importantly, his Boa _noona_ ’s retirement from being the institute head and engagement to her longtime boyfriend.

“Seongwu _hyung_!” Seongwu’s thoughts were interrupted by Daniel. Daniel was running towards him with a book on his hand, almost tackling him. 

Daniel and her mother were some of their guests as Daniel was actually Jisung’s cousin. Like Jisung, Daniel’s mother is the current head of Busan Institute were Daniel hailed. Seongwu thought leadership skills runs in their blood and is hoping that someday, Daniel will take over Busan Institute. 

“You know that you can just walk right?” Seongwu scolded. Daniel immediately touched his nape, a habit of his whenever Seongwu scolds him.

“I just got excited…” Daniel started. Seongwu looked at him and tilted his head, waiting for the next words that will come out of Daniel’s mouth. Daniel held out the book and showed a page to Seongwu. “Look! Ong is actually a shadowhunter surname. You can keep your surname, _hyung._ ”

Seongwu looked where Daniel’s index finger was pointing, a smile slowly creeping up to his thin lips.

“Ong Saerim. Died 12th of September 1937,” Seongwu read. His eyes twinkling at the thought that he can keep his last name and how this Ong Saerim could probably be his real grandmother.

“What if your family is actually a shadowhunter family?” Daniel asked curiously as he closed the book and placed it on top of the nearby table.

Seongwu stretches his legs and sat on the windowsill. “I’m not sure about that, Niel. But that can explain my gift of Sight.”

Daniel nods and looked at Seongwu. He can see Seongwu’s perfect silhouette against the night sky. The view reminded him of Seongwu’s moles that form a constellation on his left cheek.

Seongwu met Daniel’s gaze. His heart started thumping with excitement. It has always been like this since the moment they got closer. How his heart happily beats whenever he realizes that he’s with Daniel.

For the past two years in the academy, it has always been the two of them. They become an inseparable pair. They were admired by most of their professors because of how they work together.

From time to time, Seongwu get these giddy and jittery feelings of excitement whenever the thought of being with Daniel crosses his mind. Sometimes, it was a feeling of comfort, that Daniel’s presence is enough to calm his racing heart.

Doesn’t _parabatais_ feel this way?

Seongwu stood up straight, excited. “Niel?”

“Yes, _hyung_?” Daniel stopped flipping the pages of the book, closed it and placed it on top of the windowsill. “What is it?”

“The _parabatai_ bond? What do you think? It’s forever but I want to ask you if we –” Seongwu stopped from talking as Daniel cut him off.

“Aren’t we forever, _hyung_?” Daniel asked, a hint of sadness on his words which confuses Seongwu.

Loud footsteps gained the attention of Seongwu and Daniel, their heads turning to its direction. “Children!”

Jisung neared them, all smiles and festivities but his expression changed when he saw the expressions on the two. Still, he managed to force a smile, “Time for wine!”

Daniel’s grim expression turned bright again, and he immediately ran away. “Wine!” Daniel chimes.

“Didn’t I told you to stop running on the hallways! By the angel! Kang Daniel!” Jisung scolds but Daniel continued to run leaving Jisung and Seongwu behind. “Seongwu, please follow immediately, okay? I’ll go ahead. I still have to catch Daniel and scold him. He still acts like he is five.”

Seongwu nodded and Jisung offered him a smile.

Seongwu’s feet started to move towards where the celebration is. That moment left him confused, his mind still processing but he is sure of his answer.

 _Yes._ They are forever.

Seongwu did not slept well that night and he know it is not because of the adrenaline from the celebration nor the wine. He was tired but his mind was awake.

And he cannot stop thinking about Daniel.

“Ong Seongwu, the soup’s not going to eat itself,” Minhyun said, snapping Seongwu back to reality, to Seoul Institute’s dining hall, where he should be eating breakfast right now. “If you are still tired, you can go back to sleep. Guanlin is still sleeping as well. Don’t force yourself to get up.”

Seongwu just stared at Minhyun, shadows under his tired eyes are showing. He picked up his spoon and ate a spoonful of the soup. It was still hot, burning Seongwu’s tongue. Minhyun shook his head and went back to his own breakfast.

The institute was now empty save for him, Jisung, Guanlin, Minhyun, and three staff.

Most of the visitors left the institute during the wee hours of the morning. Including Daniel.

Seongwu is not sad, just a little bit empty. Because for the past two years, he has been stuck at Daniel’s side and now, everything feels new and weird without him.

A week went by. Seongwu spent his days doing what he did during his first days in the institute. He still insists to help their cook with kitchen works and to help their butler in cleaning. He even volunteered to help Guanlin with some of his lessons and sparring sessions. What was new was how is he now part of meetings that Jisung, now the head of institute, and Minhyun hold.

Another week came and Seongwu just continued with the routine he has built with occasional and minor demon fighting moments.

During the third week, Seongwu tried to contact Daniel but he was not sure how. Shadowhunters does not use any mundane technologies such as mobile phones and computers. The institute do own a telephone, but it was at Jisung’s office. Seongwu never did dare to ask if he can use it.

It was on the fourth week that Seongwu attempted to talk to Minhyun about Daniel.

“Finally, you made up your mind to talk to me,” Minhyun teased the moment Seongwu entered the armory. It was Minhyun’s job to keep the armory clean and in order, so it was easy for Seongwu to find him.

“How did you know I was looking for you?” Seongwu asks as he closed the door. Minhyun motioned him to sit on a chair near a table full of newly polished long swords.

Minhyun shook his head, a little confused if he should laugh at Seongwu or just smack the boy’s head. “It’s written all over your face. But seriously, I’m glad you decided to come at me instead of zoning out again.”

Seongwu’s face started to warm up, a tinge of pink started crawling up his neck and ears.

Minhyun was far from a friend yet he is the closest to Seongwu. Of course, second to Daniel. But here in the institute, it was probably expected for the two of them to become best of friends. Jisung is older and has greater responsibilities than to gossip with the two of them. And Guanlin, he’s a child to everyone.

“I wasn’t zoning out,” Seongwu refutes.

“Suit yourself,” Minhyun says. “What is it about? Missed the orphanage? Do you want to go out? Daniel? It’s Daniel, right?”

Minhyun smiles meaningfully. Seongwu wanted to deny or, maybe, he should control his excitement whenever Daniel’s name is mentioned.

“No. Not really,” Seongwu pulled a stool under the table and took a seat. “Do you have a _parabatai,_ Minhyun _hyung_?”

Minhyun stopped for a while, as if a memory hit him. He put down the spear he was cleaning. “I do have, Seongwu.”

Seongwu was suddenly all ears, waiting for the older boy to continue talking. It took a heartbeat before Minhyun moved and rest his back on the wall. A heartbeat more before he started talking again.

“His name was Jonghyun,” Minhyun started. A flash of pain showed on Minhyun’s handsome face. Then it struck Seongwu. _Was._ “I am not sure if you heard about him in the academy, but he was my best friend. We grew up together, studied and trained together, fought our battles together. Then that day, in your orphanage, I – we lost him.”

“I am so sorry, _hyung._ I should have not asked,” Seongwu mutters. Guilt run through him. He did not mean to offend or make Minhyun sad. Especially now that he learned that Minhyun lost him during that battle in their orphanage. Was it painful for Minhyun? To see Seongwu and be reminded of what had happened to his _parabatai_?

“No, Seongwu. It was not your fault and it will never be. I am more than happy to share a memory of Jonghyun to you. Talking about him… It makes me feel that he is still here,” Minhyun told him, a small smile started to form on his lips. “Now Seongwu, you are not about to ask me to be your _parabatai_ , aren’t you?”

“Of course, _hyung_! I won’t. I just wanted to know because –”

“Because of Daniel. Am I right?” Seongwu did not answer. Minhyun knew the answer anyway.

To Seongwu’s surprise, Minhyun started laughing at him. “Were you planning to ask him?”

“I already asked him, but he haven’t told me any answer. We haven’t talked about it either. What if he doesn’t want me to be his _parabatai_? Or… I don’t know, _hyung._ Does he have someone in his mind already? That’s why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to clear my mind and I wanted to know how I can talk to Daniel again. Shadowhunters’ lives are not easy without technology, I should have known,” Seongwu confesses which made Minhyun smile.

“By the angel, you are not really smart as I thought,” Minhyun says, shaking his head again. Seongwu was about to retort but he just settled with pouting like a kid. “Having a _parabatai_ is not a necessity, Seongwu. And the bond is a lifetime commitment that you cannot just undo. _It’s forever_.”

“I know,” Seongwu whispered but Minhyun decided to ignore him.

“Are you sure about Daniel? Are you sure you really wanted to be his _parabatai_?” There is something serious about how Minhyun uttered those words that Seongwu was trying to decipher what. “ _For whither thou goest, I will go, and where thou lodgest, I will lodge_. _The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me._ These are some of the words from the oath, Seongwu. Is it really what you wanted?”

Silence enveloped the two of them. Minhyun was telling pieces of a puzzle that Seongwu wanted to solve. Seongwu’s mind is already in chaos, his heart racing unsteadily.

Minhyun moved, walking back to his unfinished work. “I know you know the answer, Seongwu. For now, tell our driver to drive you to Busan. Please talk to Daniel and I will take care of the rest.”

* * *

**Busan Institute**

It was already deep in the night when Seongwu arrived at the Busan Institute.

Surprisingly, Busan Institute was lot smaller than Seoul Institute. It is only a two-story chapel with a yard. Without the Sight, the institute was just an empty lot with a ‘No trespassing’ sign hanging on its fence.

Seongwu was silent during the whole ride to Busan, thinking about his conversation with Minhyun, about this _parabatai_ mess, about Daniel.

It is the first time for Seongwu to think about something thoroughly.

In his time as a mundane, it was all about getting good grades, taking care of the other orphans, and helping _halmeoni_ earn money for them to survive. It was always for those people. Even becoming a shadowhunter, it’s for the orphanage. It is to protect them and how he planned to donate a large chunk of his salary to the orphanage to help _halmeoni_ and the other kids get by. This was the first time he is making a decision for himself.

Seongwu thought it was too selfish.

 _Is it what you really wanted?_ Minhyun’s questions kept on playing on Seongwu’s mind. Earlier it made him furious but now, he knows the answer.

He wanted to be at Daniel’s side. He wanted to spend time with him may be it during a battle, a sparring session or just eating jellies while they talk at night. He wanted to be the reason why Daniel smiles, crinkling his nose and the sides of his almond eyes. He wanted to take care of him, and he is more than willing to lay his own life for Daniel.

He wanted to lay beside Daniel while looking at the stars, whispering their wishes in the sky. He wanted to hold him, to hug him when they need each other. He wanted to love him, with all of his heart and being. 

And it is not what _parabatais_ feel.

Seongwu summoned Daniel by knocking on the door of the institute. Daniel obviously just got up from his sleep. He was wearing a leather jacket over his pajamas.

“Seongwu _hyung_?” Daniel asked once he opened the door and found Seongwu standing in front of him. He blinked a couple of times, trying to remove the sleepiness away. “By the angel, Seongwu _hyung_!”

Daniel’s face broke into a smile and he quickly enveloped Seongwu into a tight hug. Seongwu hugged him back, trying to calm his beating heart so Daniel won’t hear. “I missed you so much,” Daniel whispered.

The hug lasted for seconds, the two of them not wanting to break the hug and just feel each other’s warmth. In the end, it was Daniel who distanced first.

“We should go inside, I think,” Daniel chuckles, ushering Seongwu inside.

The inside of the institute was not what Seongwu was expecting. The receiving area was occupied with a sofa set and some chairs. One side of the wall was occupied with stacks of books. Seongwu spied two of Daniel’s cat sleeping at the corner. It was warm despite the sea breeze that was blowing outside. It feels like home.

“Have you eaten dinner? We have some leftovers from dinner. I can reheat them for you,” Daniel offered.

Seongwu just shook his head. “I’m fine, Daniel. Thank you.”

“Rest?” Seongwu nodded. He would be lying if he doesn’t admit that he is already sleepy. He was just sitting the whole ride, but it made him feel tired, nonetheless. “We were not expecting you, so we don’t have a room ready. Is it okay for you to sleep in my room? Just like the old times.”

Seongwu smiled. “Yes, my dear roommate.”

Daniel laughed and warmth bloomed on Seongwu’s chest.

The two of them went up and head to Daniel’s room. Once inside, Seongwu was not able to help himself but to survey the room. Daniel watches him, a shy smile forming on his lips.

“Mom’s already asleep. If it is not too much, what brought you here, _hyung_?” Daniel asks. The two of them stands in the middle of the room, illuminated only by the witchlights on Daniel’s bed side table.

“You, Daniel. It’s you,” Seongwu answers, surprised at his own bluntness.

“Ah,” The smile on Daniel’s lips started to fade. “Was it the _parabatai_ bond?”

Seongwu just nodded.

“I’m sorry, I dodged the question last time. It is not because I don’t want to be with you, _hyung_ ,” Daniel heaved out sigh. Seongwu’s face turned firm, silently waiting for every word that will come out of Daniel’s tongue. “Sorry, _hyung_. I’m sorry. I can’t do it with you.”

Daniel started to shake and Seongwu closed the distance between the two of them, hushing Daniel, trying to tell the other boy that everything is okay. “Please, _hyung._ Don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you, Niel,” Seongwu assures Daniel. Daniel just looked at him with his eyes full of fear, like a scared puppy. “I will not do it with you if you don’t want me to. Besides, I think I wanted to close the offer.”

“Hyung?” Confusion was now painted all over Daniel’s face. “Are you sure?”

Seongwu nodded again. “I’m sure.”

“Please don’t think that I have someone in mind to be my _parabatai_. I don’t have any, really,” Daniel told Seongwu. “I just can’t do it with you.”

“I understand,” Seongwu said, trying to look collected at Daniel’s sight. But his chest started to feel tight, he feels like breaking yet there’s still joy and hope inside him. It was a rollercoaster of emotions. Seongwu wondered if Daniel feels the same at the moment. “But would you tell me why?”

Silence followed. Seongwu tried hard to control his tears and focus at Daniel who is looking at him with emotions he can’t read. After a heartbeat, as if in defiance, Daniel let out a breath.

“For the past weeks, I tried to find Ong’s family ring, your family ring, so I can give to you, but I was informed that it was gone, melted.” Daniel’s hand started to fish something from the pocket of his denim leather jacket, Seongwu’s eyes followed the motion. Daniel then brought out a small box and started fiddling with it as he continued talking, his hand shaking. “I really wanted to give you that ring as a present, so I did not stop. I interrogated people on how the ring looks like. I even went to the old family manor of the Ongs to see the family symbol personally. The manor was unkept for more than eighty years and no one was looking after it. It was deteriorating so I had a hard time.”

Daniel held Seongwu’s hand gently. Seongwu shivered at the touch, at how cold Daniel’s hand was. “It was a crown with gemstones, the family symbol. I wondered if I could redesign it to something that suits you since you will resume the family line. I asked the Silent Brothers and the Iron Sisters, even the Consul. At first, they were hesitant, but they allowed me.”

Daniel opened the small box using one hand, not letting go of Seongwu’s hand. Daniel held the box higher so Seongwu can see. It was a silver ring. Obviously new. The ring was forged into a crown, a king’s crown and instead of gemstones, there were stars. Three stars forming a constellation.

It was how Daniel described the moles on his cheeks – a constellation with three stars. Seongwu’s eyes started to sting. He clenched his jaw, trying hard to stop the tears that were already forming on the corners of his eyes.

Daniel noticed how Seongwu’s expression had changed. He noticed how the older’s jaw clenched. He held Seongwu’s hand tighter, afraid that he might leave him.

“I changed the gemstones to stars. Because it reminds me of you. How the moles on your cheeks form a constellation, my favorite constellation. I hope you know how much I like admiring them, how much I love them, right?” Daniel asks, his voice starting to break, and tears started to fall down his cheeks. Seongwu nodded. “And you know what, _hyung_? I always think of you as my universe. No matter how cheesy it may sound.”

“I wanted to give this ring to you as a present because I wanted to ask you to be by my side forever. Not as my _parabatai._ It was more than that, _hyung_. My feelings for you were beyond the feelings of friendship. It is more precious than that.” Still afraid of letting Seongwu’s hand go, Daniel picked the ring with one hand, letting the small box fall on the carpeted floor. “I love you, Ong Seongwu. Will you be my husband?”

Seongwu was not able to contain it anymore and so he burst into tears. Seongwu pulled his hand from Daniel’s grip and for a moment, hurt and fear crossed Daniel’s face.

Without wasting any second, Seongwu cupped Daniel’s face and kissed away the tears that were falling from Daniel’s eyes until it stopped.

Seongwu looked at Daniel’s eyes. It was full of confusion yet there is hope. Without saying any word, Seongwu guided Daniel’s hand to his own, letting him place the ring on his ring finger. Seongwu smiled and nodded. Tears started to roll down Daniel’s cheeks again, this time in pure bliss. Seongwu closed the gap between the two of them and kiss Daniel’s lips deeply.

* * *

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this will be an issue but for everyone: seongwu is 17 in this fic and Daniel is 16, you need to choose your parabatai before the age of 19 and it’s perfectly normal to get married even youre still young because youre a shadowhunter, shadowhunters usually die young
> 
> after all this was just an engagement


End file.
